Building security systems can vary in complexity from simple burglar alarms triggered by breakage of windows or other fenestration members, to comprehensive intrusion detection systems that collect data from video cameras, laser beams, infrared sensors, microphones, etc., analyze the data, and communicate information to a variety of destinations, such as security stations and automated building control centers. While complex and relatively expensive security systems are useful, applications such as residential housing need a simpler, lower cost monitoring system capable of collecting multiple types of security related data and transmitting data to one or more locations for analysis and/or action. The system's data collecting and transmitting components should also be self contained and self powered, possess wireless communication capability, and be relatively simple to install in both new and existing structures.